As this type of a medicine cart, patent document 1 proposes a medicine storage device, in which a cassette inclined with the take-out side thereof facing downward stores a plurality of medicines arranged in a row in the upright state, the medicines are biased forward by a weight that contacts with a rearmost medicine, and the medicines are taken out one by one from an entrance provided in the corner of the front end of the cassette or the medicine taken out is returned therefrom.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-198194